This invention relates to novel ring-substituted 4-oxo- and 4-thioxo-hexahydro-4H-pyrazino-[2,1-a]isoquinoline derivatives and their preparation. Similar compounds are described in German Offenlegungsschrift 1,470,062 and in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 553,467.